Only 5
by chickitilo
Summary: " Okay, He dead! And those doors are locked down!" Kyleigh was starting to have a panic attack. She needs her inhaler that's out in the car. " We only have to do 5 nights here, right?" asked Naomi, on the brink of breaking down. " Yeah... Only 5..." muttered Kyleigh... " Only 5"
1. Everything's Fine

Naomi's POV:

It was a Monday night, sky full of stars as Kyleigh and I walked into the pizzeria.{ _**Early in the week my best friend Kyleigh had signed up for job to make some extra money for drawing class. She invited me to help her on her first night. Before meeting up with her, I bought ten cups of StarBucks coffee for us. PG the manager told Kyleigh the rules and her job yesterday.}**_ I was waiting patiently for her to unlock the doors. While she was busy, I was texting some of our friends to come for a couple of hours. I sat in the office waiting for Kyleigh to turn the power on, when I heard a knock at the entrance doors. I sat up from a folding chair I had found, and made my way through the dark hallways. How dirty this place is really annoys me. As I reach the doors, I can see a tall guy and two short guys. I open the door and there they are. " Sean, Eli, Logan. Welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria," I told them, acting like a host, " Table for three?" Sean was the only one laughing, while Logan and Eli were trying to hold it in. " Yeah, thanks Sean…" I commented sarcastically. I turned around, and the lights came on. A moment later Kyleigh peeked her head out of the breaker room. " Hey guys!" Kyleigh was trying to act like she was happy to see all of them, but she just wanted to see Logan, her crush. " Hi," said Sean shortly. Logan started to greet Kyleigh, " Sup Kyleigh." Eli said nothing. He didn't want to talk to us girls because he was too "funny" and "cool", but he was a midget, so we were much taller than him. We all walked silently back to the office, and I handed Eli and Logan both a cup of coffee. I turned back around and grabbed and handed another to Sean. Not one of them said thank! How rude! A few minutes later and there were more knocks at the door. I looked at the security cameras and could see Haiden and Allison. I punched at keycode into the computer and the doors opened for them. They walked into the hallway, when Logan went out to greet them. We handed out almost all the coffee, and got started on our shift.

Author's Note: I would like to know what you thought of the first chapter! Is there any improvements I can make in my writing skills?

I do not and will NEVER own Five Nights At Freddy's, but I do own the plot of my story and its characters. Please refrain from using my story for things unless it is being translated to a different language. That will probably never happen though because this is not a popular story...


	2. Everything's Not Fine

Sean's POV

Kyleigh had started out her shift, and so far it was going pretty well.

"Here guys, these are some mandatory safety precaution devices," Kyleigh said while each handing us a first-aid kit and a walkie-talkie, "Use them sparingly. We only have 4 bars of power and limited bandages." Kyleigh looked at us and gave us a map each, "Allison your securing the kitchen. Haiden your going to Party Room 3 and 4. Naomi, Logan, your in the music box room. Sean, Eli," She looked at us. We looked back as she stared deeply into our souls, "You guys are small enough to crawl through the vents so you'll start form the office, crawl into the left vent. When youcrawl out you should be in Party Room 1. Continue by walking all the way across the office hallway into Party Room 2, which should have an exit leading to the right vent. You need to crawl through that vent into the office. If you see any animatronics on the way, report back to the office immediately. Do not waste our shared battery upon using the walkie-talkies."

Wow. That's a lot to remember.

"You guys can leave and start your rotation," Kyleigh grunted, with a hint of annoyance and irritation. "Come on Eli," I said, shoving him into the vent.

'It's dark in these vents', I thought to myself. Eli is, or was, in front of me, but I can't tell anymore because of how dark it is. As we keep crawling, I can barely see him make a sharp turn. I make a sharp turn as well. I can see a glint of light in front of Eli. That must be the office hallway. I can see a shadow walking back and forth. I can't tell who it is. It's probably Haiden doing his rounds of Party Room 3 and 4. He's supposed to watch over us to make sure we don't get hurt or lost. As we keep crawling I can smell something foul.

We finally crawl out of the vent, when Eli is snatched upwards. He screams. I pause, waiting for me to get snatched to. Nothing happens. I look around the room for Eli, and see Haiden putting him on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Don't do that man!" Eli whines. "Why? Are you scared some animatronics going to snatch you up and take you away into the abyss!" Haiden teased. "Nnn.. no," Eli stammered.

I just sit there, wanting the tormenting of Eli to never end. Were both extremely small. Only about 4 foot and 8 inches, so we get endless small jokes.

"Come on Eli," I whispered loud enough to get their attention. "Oh... Okay," Eli said quietly, embarrassed. We walk silently over to the other side of the hallway. "Your lucky," Eli says so quickly, I barely catch it. "What?" I say stunned. "I said your lucky!" He yells, "Your lucky because I'm the one that gets teased the most!" I don't know how to respond. I've only seen him get teased a couple times. I look him in the eyes. I see the silvery light bounce off the tears that are trying to break through.

For a moment I'm actually sad for him, but that feeling fades away quickly. We duck down and start crawling once more. I'm think about what he said. Did anyone hear? Kyleigh's on camera duty. Would she be cruel enough to torment him after she heard all this? I don't know.

I watch him for a moment, aware of the sound of him sniffling. I never really thought about who gets teased the most. I didn't think that it hurts him so much. Not physically, but mentally. He needs to tell someone, other than me. It isn't healthy to keep these emotions inside.

We finally reach our final destination of the office. "Finally you guys made it. What took you so long?" Kyleigh asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Eli cut me off. "Oh nothing," He said. If Kyleigh did know what happened, then she sure is acting like she doesn't.

"Well," She hesitated, "Do another round around the office." "Okay," He replied. We made a line to go into the vent. Eli was in front of me. There was an awkward silence, not wanting to discuss the scene back there.

Crawling along for what seems like forever, we reach a party room. "Party Room 3," Eli says, up ahead of me. He reaches the exit faster than I do.

As soon as he stands up getting out of the vent, a hand grabs him. "Okay very funny Haiden," I say. No one replies though. I hear Eli shriek, and decide to around peek out of the vent. I look around the room, when I lay my eyes on the scene in front of me. Eli is squirming in the grasp of Balloon Boy, an animatronic in this 'restaurant'. The animatronic won't let go as it turns its head over at me. Its robotic eyes stare right at me, with its frozen devilish smile.

I turn around in the vent trying to crawl as fast as I can away from it. Passing around multiples corners I finally reach the office. "Sean?" Kyleigh asks, surprised to see me in this vent.

 **Incident Report**

 **Date** : 4-7-98 **Time** : 1:08 a.m

 **Night Guard on Duty** : Kyleigh Chazl

 **Person(s) Involved** : Elijah Mendrez

 **Animatronic(s)** **Involved** : Balloon Boy

 **Description of Events:** At 1:05 a.m Sean Dallen reported Elijah Mendrez missing

 **Injury** : No **Property** **Damage** : No **Death** : No

 **Missing Person(s):** Yes **Police Involved** : No

 **Signature** : _Kyleigh Chazl_


	3. Everything's Somewhat Better

**Naomi**

It's been at least a half an hour since Eli went missing. Unfortunately, no one but Sean saw what happened, but he's currently hiding in the closet of the office. He said he needed some time to think. He hasn't talked much since Eli was 'kidnapped', and we can't really do anything without Sean's testify. We just have to hope Eli is safe somewhere in this hell-hole.

Allison's voice slices the thick tension in the room, "There has to be something we can do! Someone or something other than Sean has to have seen it!" She starts stuttering as anger floods her body, "W-we, we have security c-cameras! R-right? Go back to that time on the cameras! Make every r-room go unchecked. There has to be something!"

Kyleigh and I move over to the camera footage, and Sean's head pokes through the crack in the closet opening.

Typing in the security code, Kyleigh accesses the cameras and rewinds the back to 12 a.m. By 10 minute increments, she sees everyone doing their tasks. Suddenly through seconds of skipping, we huddle around the cameras. At 12:50, Haiden had scared Eli in Party Room 3 while Sean was crawling out of the vent. We were all quiet and Sean sank back into his closet.

"You're Lucky."

"What?"

"I said you're lucky! You're lucky because I'm the one who gets teased the most!"

It's dead silent in the room. I'm sure everyone else can feel the guilt churning in their stomachs. Kyleigh skips another 10 minutes on the feed. At 1 a.m, Sean and Eli were in the office, while Kyleigh was sitting at the security desk.

"Finally, you guys made it. What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well, do another round around the office."

"Okay"

I held my breath as they approached Party Room 3.

"Party Room 3"

We watch silently as an animatronic is shown on screen, snatching Eli. He screams radiate from the speakers.

"Okay, very funny Haiden"

Through the black and white camera, you can just barely see as Sean's head pokes out of the vent. While holding Eli's squirming silhouette in the air, the unknown animatronic twists it's head sharply in Sean's direction. It's too dark to see much, but grunts and metal clanks fill the office in a weary aura.

"Who was that?" Logan says, speaking for the first time since Eli was abducted. "Not a who but a what," I mutter.

"Balloon Boy."

I turn around to the voice. "What?"

Sean has moved out of the closet, standing right behind us quietly with cheeks and eyes puffy. "I said, Balloon Boy. It's animatronic that works in this place. I saw it in the corner when we were walking through the main room." Sean's voice is shaky and uneasy.

Haiden takes a step towards him, towering his small body. "Listen, I-I'm sorry for making fun of you. I joke around a lot, but sometimes I don't know how far I went. It's all my fault man."

I grip Haiden's arm, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. None of us could have known this was going to happen." I turn towards the others, hand still on his arm, "Right?" Kyleigh and Allison make noises of agreement, meanwhile, Logan is arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Let's just try to find him. Sean, you good for a break?" Kyleigh asks. Sean nods his head up and down. "Good, you really need one." He stays quiet as he pulls his jacket tighter around him. Allyson gives him a quick side hug. "Don't worry, we'll find him." She says, trying to comfort him, "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
